Ryder Lynn
'Allgemeines' Ryder Lynn 'Geboren am 11.5.1996 in Lima/Ohio ist ein Schüler und der neue Quaterback der McKinley High. *Alter:16 * Größe:1.88 cm *Haarfarbe: Braun *Augenfarbe:Braun *Spitzname: Ry | Playboy *Ryder stammt aus Lima *Seit er auf der McKinley High ist weiß er dass die Liebe dort mehr als schwer ist und Unbeliebtheit zum sicheren Untergang führt,jedoch ist ihm Beliebtheit relativ egal.Er liebt Sport über alles und hat auch eine Leidenschaft entwickelt zu singen und zu tanzen. *Er hasst Menschen die Entscheidungsunfähig sind 'Familie Ryder kommt aus keiner großen Familie.Seine Familie besteht ausschließlich aus seinen Eltern und ihm.Seine Eltern sind beruflich oft unterwegs und wohnen woanders.Ryder selber zählt auch seine beste Freundin Charlet zur Familie, da sie mit ihm auch in einer Wg wohnt.Trotzdem sieht er seine Eltern oft 'Beziehungen' *ehemalige Beziehungen:Kitty le Claire *derzeitige Beziehungen: :) Freundin Marley Rose ♥ 'Freunde' *Grace Winfield (ABF) *Marley Rose (sehr gute Freundin/♥) *Zoey Procter (gute Freundin) *Leonardo Auditore (bester Freund seit dem Kindergarten) *Aurelia Steward (gute Freundin) *Rory Flanagan *Jennifer Maslin *Lisa Dine (Super Freundin) *Allg.Cheerios/Titans *Lily Stefens (kennt er schon lange) *Amber Smythe *Kitty le Claire 'Feinde' *Jake Puckerman 'Vorgeschichte' Mit 3 Jahren begann er bereits Football zu spielen, sein Onkel brachte es ihm bei.Sein Onkel war die einziege Vertrauensperson in seinem Leben gewesen. Doch an Weihnachten (Ryder war damals 9 ) verstarb er an einem Autounfall. Ryder stand dadurch mehrere Wochen unter einem Schock , sein im Prinzip " Vater" war nun in einer anderen Welt. Ryders Eltern hatten nie wirklich zeit für ihn da sie beruflich zuviel zu tun hatten.Doch Ryder began sein Leben weiterzuleben obwohl er bis heute nicht über den Tod seines Onkels hinweg gekommen ist.Der Einstieg in die High School war anfangs nicht sonderlich einfach für ihn aber nach seinem ersten Jahr verstand er worauf es wirklich ankommt.Ryder wurde sehr beliebt und deswegen rennen ihn viele Mädchen nach.Eingelassen hatte er sich bis zu seinem 16 Lebensjahr allerdings auf keine.Mit der Zeit lernte er Grace Winfield kennen und fand in ihr eine neue Vertrauensperson. 'Leben Heute (nur die wichtigsten Momente)' Im Laufe des Schuljahres verliebte er sich in Aurelia Steward aber beschloss dass sie nur eine Freundin sein sollte obwohl er nochimmer einen Hauch von Gefühlen für sie besitzt,später kam er mit Kitty le Claire zusammen doch er trennte sich schnell wieder von ihr da er bemerkt hat wie sie wirklich ist und da er sich in eine andere verliebt hat.Jedoch der Liebeskummer quält ihn weiterhin da Marley , das Mädchen das er liebt auf Jake, den Jungen steht, mit dem seine Ex, Kitty zusammen ist.Tief im Inneren wünscht er sich nichts mehr als mehr Zeit mit Marley verbringen zu können aber da diese immer sehr beschäftigt zu sein scheint , ist das ihm nicht möglich. In seiner Wohnung unterhielt er sich mit Charlet,allerdings wurde das Gespräch durch einen Gast unterbrochen -Marley Rose. Sie erklärt Ryder kurz was zwischen ihr und Jake passiert ist worauf er genauer erklären will warum jake so war jedoch will das Marley nicht wissen und geht.Seufzend lässt er sich auf dem Sofa fallen und kurz darauf bemerkt er das er zu Spät zum Englisch Unterricht kommt und eilt in die Schule. Im Lima Bubble redet er mit Amber, eine Freundin von ihm über die Gefühle, die er für Marley hat.Sie schlägt ihm vor ein Lied für sie zu singen und ihr zu erklärenw as er wirklich fühlt und sie würde ihm helfen. Ryder nimmt das Angebot dankbar an. Einen Tag darauf auf den Stufen vor der Mckinley high steht er mit der Schulband da und wartet bis Amber mit Marley kommt.Sie kommt tatsächlich und Ryder erklärt ihr nervös was das alles soll und singt für sie "Next 2 you".Marley küsst ihm darauf auf die Wange weswegen er rot wird.Als er hört das sie froh darüber ist ihn zu haben fällt ihm ein Stein vom herzen da er doch große Chancen bei ihr hat. 'Clique/Clubs' *New Directions *die Titans *Popular Student 'Charakter und Aussehen' Ryder Lynn ist ein sehr gut aussehender, charmanter Junge. Er bleibt immer freundlich nur wenn er schlecht behandelt wird kann er mal "pampig" werden.Er steht zu seinen Freunden und zu seiner Meinung. Ansonsten ist er sehr verletzlich auch wenn man ihm dass nicht ansieht. 'Stärken/Schwächen' Stärken: *Singen *Tanzen *Football *Selbstbewusst *Weiß was er will Schwächen: *Mädchen *Legesthenie *Mathe *Verletzlich *Marley Rose 'Songs' Solos:''Next 2 you für Marley ''Duetts: Move in the right direction |Mit Jennifer Maslin (Audition für Glease) 'Trivia' *keine Jungfrau mehr *Quaterback *Leidenschaft für Sport und Gesang/Tanz *hat eine harte zeit hinter sich *Heterosexuell 'Galerie' Matt.jpg Tumblr m8s0gs4rNM1r7orip.jpg tumblr_m9e8deAwUH1rcmx4zo3_500.gif tumblr_mdg6teJNa41rjojh1o6_250.gif Category:Männlich Category:Titan Category:McKinley High School